Uchiha Restoration
by SullyR
Summary: Sakura wants to take Sasuke somewhere and it doesn't go well. Sasuke has a visitor and eventually, things start to happen . . . and he begins to change in a way.


**[Grown up Sasuke and Sakura, they're about 20 or 21 years old] Please review and like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the characters Sasuke and Sakura or anyone else. I own this Fanfic, believe it!**

**Title: Uchiha Restoration**

**Author: SullyR**

**NOTES: Enjoy~ ****bon appétit.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Sakura yelled for me from behind. I stopped walking, sighed, and looked behind me. She was waving her arms wildly in the air to try and get my attention, which she already has.

"What is it, Sakura?" I ask her with my deadbeat attitude. She skips to me in that annoying way and purrs at me.

"Let's go out!" Sakura says cheerfully.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because why would I care to?" I ask her, beginning to walk away again. All of a sudden, Sakura grabs my arm and pulls me in the other direction running.

"Sakura! Let me go, you damned woman!" I yell as she continues to run with such speed and I try to keep up with her. "Where are you taking me, Sakura?" She finally stops and sticks her tongue out at me.

"It's a secret!" Sakura turns, making her shoulder-length pink hair slap my face. I grab it, irritated. "Ow! Sasuke-kun, let go!" She tries to pry off my hands.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask her again. I don't let go until I start hearing sniffs. Dammit.

"It was just a surprise . . ." Sakura says quietly. I let go of her hair and pat it down gently.

"Sorry," I mutter. After an awkward silence, Sakura begins to speak, a little happier this time.

"I wanted to show you something . . . I think it'll make you happy . . ." I look at the pink-haired girl questioningly.

"Fine . . ." Sakura leads me quietly . . . to the Uchiha estate. I stop dead in my tracks, shaking my head.

"I'm not going back there," I tell her. I turn on my heels, Sakura pulls me back around.

"Sasuke-kun . . . Look." She points to the end of the small road and I see . . . my brother, Itachi.

"What's he doing here?" I ask angrily. I look at Sakura. "Are you pulling some kind of joke?" I look back at Itachi then at Sakura. My stomach is boiling with hate.

Itachi appears in front of me, I don't bat an eye.

"Sasuke . . . It's good to see you," Itachi says gently. I snicker at him. He looks me up and down. "You've grown." I nod, gulping.

"So . . . What is it that you want?" I looked at my older brother . . . he hasn't changed much. He's still quiet and sneaky in a way. And he's calm.

He grabbed my wrist and led me into our old house. Bad memories were coming back to me.

"Itachi—"

"Look, little brother." I looked his way and I saw that the house had been remade inside . . . and children were sitting in the middle of the room playing with toys.

"Who are they?" I asked Itachi. He smiled.

"They're my family. They're Uchihas." I stared wide-eyed at the kids.

"Those kids are Uchihas?" I asked, pointing to them. Itachi nodded. I pointed to myself, dumbfounded. "I-I'm their uncle?" my brother nodded again.

"We're not alone anymore, Sasuke . . ." Itachi smiled happily and draped his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into a hug. "We're all family." I nodded and hugged him back slowly, as I was still in shock.

"When . . . did this happen?" I asked, looking at the kids again.

"Three years ago . . . when I left." Itachi brought me over to the kids. He picked up the little girl with short black hair and black eyes. "This one is Mari, she's two years old. A cutie isn't she?" I nodded. The little girl, I'm guessing is my niece now, raised her arms toward me. I bent down and picked her up. She was . . . soft and squishy, and very light, like a feather.

"I think she likes me," I said quietly. I smiled a little. Mari's soft, small hands touched my face.

Itachi went to another little kid who he picked up and the kid smiled happily and said, "Papa," with such a tiny, cute voice.

"This is Yoru, he's two. Him and Mari are twins." Itachi brought over another little boy, who seemed to be a bit grumpy, but still hugged my brother. He seemed a bit shy.

"And this is little guy, Sasuke," Itachi looked up at me. "Reminds me of you. He's four."

I looked at my older brother with sad eyes. "So, this little guy is Sasuke?" I bent down, still carrying Mari, and looked at the boy. He honestly did look just like me when I was younger. Even his personality is quite the same. "He'd better live a better life than me," I said quietly. Itachi touched my shoulder.

"I said the same thing." He looked towards Little Sasuke and said gently, "You'd better exceed me and your uncle." He laughed gently, rubbing Little Sasuke's spikey hair. "Because, we're both horrible."

I nodded.

"Excuse me." We both turned to Sakura, who stood at the door. I forgot that she was here.

"Oh . . . Sakura." I put Mari down with her older brother and walked back to Sakura. "Thank you . . . for bringing me here," I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun."

"How? How did you do this?" I asked her.

"I care about you, Sasuke-kun. And, I know how much you care about your family and how much missed them. Itachi knew about that as well," she paused and looked at me. She began to blush. "Well . . . I thought that since your clan needed to be restored . . . I could . . . help you out?"

I looked at my pink-haired, green-eyed, loud-mouthed, large billboard forehead comrade. "Then . . . let's get started." I took Sakura's hand in mine. I looked back towards my brother and my niece and nephews. "I'll see you guys later." Before I left with Sakura, Little Sasuke waved me goodbye.

"Goodbye, Uncle Sasuke!" he yelled happily in his cute little voice. I waved back.

"'Bye, Little Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun! Where are we going?" I started running with Sakura. I was headed for my new apartment that I bought about a year ago.

"We're going to my place." I look her and actually see how grateful I am to this person. I've known her all my life and she's been looking out for me the entire time. "Save your breath."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. If you didn't understand the mood, it was sort of a solemn mood. It was a bit saddening, at least that's the vibe I got when reading—and writing this. Please review! Favorite! Don't look away because there will be more soon!**


End file.
